


Away. To. [vid]

by pearwaldorf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re running round, again<br/>Hold on<br/>I’ve gone away again</p><p>(A The Force Awakens vid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away. To. [vid]

 

**Title:** Away. To.  
**Song Title:** Another Way  
**Song Artist:** Lastlings  
**Fandom:** The Force Awakens  
**Length:** 3:38


End file.
